Forbidden Love
by Jackdude3006
Summary: It is a forbidden love between Earth, Water and Fire. What could go wrong? Rated M for Sex... And thats bout it.
1. Chapter 1

**One of my friends on tumblr asked me to publish this story. She wrote it just for fun and asked if i wanted to publish and finish it. (she got to ch 5) So here we go.**

Katara took one last look around to make sure she was alone before removing her clothes and placing them carefully on a rock alongside the river bank so as it did not get wet. Using her hands to conver herself she began to submerse her body in the cool water of the stream. She let out a gentle sigh as the water washed over her. This was her first bath in weeks, and she was going to savour it. The fire nation had been hot on their trail for weeks in a desperate attempt to capture avatar Aang, so katara didn't know the next time she would be able to be alone.

Alone, she thought to herself. At last she could be by herself, the others were sleeping so she finally had some privacy. She sank a little lower into the water with a relieved sigh, her hand gently making it's way between her legs. She closed her eyes and began to fantasize, slowly beginning to rub herself gently. There was no need to fantasize though, the feeling of just being touched was enough to send chills up her spine. She sighed to herself gently, exploring her long-neglected pussy. The sounds of the forest soothed her as she touched herself, trickling water and the sounds of song birds added to the enthropic atmosphere.

As she approached orgasm she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Quickly she began to panic, looking around for her clothes but finding that they had slid off the rock down into the bushes. Blushing she plunged under the water covering herself as Toph emerged from the bushes.

She resurfaced once she saw who it was.

"Hey Katara, what are you up to?" Toph asked cheerfully, sitting on the edge of the bank and emersing her feet into the water. Katara continued to coverherself, blushing profusely as she slowly remembered that Toph was blind. "N-nothing much, just having a bath! Hahaha!" Katara laughed nervously. She fidgeted wildly, hoping that Toph would go away so she could continue. Toph merely sat at the edge of the bank, kicking the water gently.

"Can I join you?" She asked after a moment.

"What?" Katara stumbled, toph's question catching her off guard.

"Sokka and Aang are still sleeping, so I'd like to get a bath in before they wake up! Plus were both girls after all, so it should be fine!"

"I guess so!" Katara sighed gently to herself. She fidgeted with her hands as Toph began to undress herself and enter into the water. She had been so close, but now there was nothing she could do. Toph felt her way around for a while before plopping down next to katara with a big grin!

"The water is really nice!" Toph commented, sprawling out with no restraint what so ever.

"Y-yeah!" Katara replied weakly.

"Is something the matter? Your usually not so… weird!" Toph commented, flashing katara a baffled look that made her even more uncomfortable.

"No! Not at all! Just a little weird being in a bath with someone is all!" Katara mumbled, her hand grasping her thigh eagerly.

"Oh come on katara! It's not like I can see anything!" Toph pointed out with an exasperated sigh. This thought began to dwell in Katara's mind and within moments her hand was back between her legs. She moved slowly and quietly so as not to alarm Toph, trying her best to hold her moans in.

"Katara?" Toph asked again, looking worried. "Your acting really weird and it's starting to creep me out!"

Tophs eyes were looking directly at her, which made Katara feel like she was being watched, and she realized how horny it was making her. It felt taboo, dirty, and wrong, but yet it made it all the better.

"Your the one who wanted to bathe with me!" Katara pointed out, stopping for a moment to catch her breath.

"Yeah but I didn't know how weird you were!"

Katara began to look up and down Toph's naked body. Something about her was making her really turned on, whether it was her tomboyish attitude, or the taboo of another girl, Katara was getting more and more flustered by the second.

"Can you do something for me Toph?" Katara asked softly, her face blushing a deep rose colour.

"Sure, if you promise to stop being suck a freak!" Toph said sarcastically.

"Sit on the river bank, a-and spread your legs!" Katara replied!

"What? No!? Why!?" Toph replied, completely taken aback by the odd request.

"Please Toph, just do it!"

After a second of debating what to do, Toph finally complied, climbing onto the edge of the bank with her feet hanging in the water. She lightly spread her legs apart, allowing Katara to position her head between Toph's legs.

"Now lay back!" Katara instructed.

"First tell me what you are going to do!"

"WILL YOU LAY BACK ALREADY!" Katara snapped, glaring at Toph.

"Alright, alright, no need to yell! What's gotten into you today!? Sheesh!" Toph layed back, fiddling with the grass underneath her, not really sure what to expect.

Katara stared into Tophs pussy, her face blushing wildly as she began to have second thoughts. I'm really doing this! Katara thought to herself as she examined the small, thin pussy infront of her. Another girl? No, not just another girl Toph! Everything about it felt wrong, but yet she was getting so excited she almost couldn't wait. She stuck out her tongue and ran it gently across Toph's unsuspecting hole


	2. Chapter 2

The flavour of Toph's pussy was completely different from what katara had expected. It didn't taste dirty or gross, but was actually a very mild flavour, almost lemony.

"EWWWWWW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Toph yelled down to Katara, blushing wildly as she started to get up. However after a few more strokes of Katara's soft tongue, Toph became less resistant and more confused.

"Why are you licking my vag? Freak!" Toph blared down at Katara, who merely looked up at her while her tongue ran across her clit. This caused Toph to tremble with pleasure as she grabbed the back of katara's head.

"What are you doing to me?" Toph demaned, her face blushing with embarassment and pleasure. "What ever it is don't stop!" She continued. She couldn't see what was happening, but she could feel it, every surge running up her body, every lick, every stroke of Katara's tongue. She could here a weird sound of Katara furociously fingering herself while she ate Toph out.

It wasn't long before Toph was forcing Katara's face into her pussy, holding her mouth to her lower lips as she humped uncontrollably against it. It wasn't soon after Toph came, her juices dripping down Katara's chin and lips, filling Katara's open mouth, and drenching her breasts with the slimy substance. After a moment's hesitation, Katara swallowed Toph's juices in a horny gulp. Toph groaned, lying naked on her back with her blank stare aimed at the sky.

"Your turn Toph!" Katara said, pulling herself out of the water. Toph suddenly shot up.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere near your privates!" She yelled, but Katara didn't seem to listen. She grabbed Toph by the hair, holding her in place as she moved her dripping wet pussy against her lips. The aroma made Toph's mouth water as the light sweet scent of Katara's pussy filled the air. She leaned in, giving it a slight kiss, blushing as a trail of slime followed as she pulled away. This made Toph almost ravenous with lust as she tackled Katara over and slid her tongue deep into her hole. Katara let out a scream of pleasure before covering her mouth, remembering that the others were still sleeping. Toph didn't slow down, flicking her tongue all around the dripping hole between Katara's legs. Finally Katara began to cum, squirting violently and almost completely coating Toph in her juices.

Toph would have kept going had they not heard the unmistakable sound of Appa's yawn. Blushing, the two girls scrambled to clean themselves off and get dressed. Toph managed to get the last piece of her clothing on before Sokka walked out of the bushes.

"You two are up early!" He commented as he pulled out his boomerang, still sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"And where do you think your going?" Katara demanded, putting her hands over her hips.

"Where else? To find meat!? We can't fight the Fire nation on any empty stomach!"

Just as he said that Aang flew past him in a rush of air, knocking him into the water.

"Hey look! I found some berries!" Aang said, grabbing a handfull and forcing them into his mouth.

"That's great Aang… I'm happy for you!" Sokka stated sarcastically from the water.

Katara used the oppurtunity to lean over and kiss Toph softly on the cheek before whispering into her ear: "They can never know!"

Ty Lee lowered her binoculars, blushing wildly as she tried to make sence of what she just saw.

"Any luck!?" Barked Azula up to Ty Lee from the ground.

"Umm.. what?"

"Did you see them!?"

"Oh, Ummm noo, nothing over here!"

Azula scowled at the news.

"Alright, there's nothing here! Let's move out!" She said angerly, turning to storm off.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna look around some more, to make sure we didn't miss anything!"


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast the group began setting up their things in preparation to leave. Aang and Sokka loaded up Appa while Katara and Toph set out in a last minute search for berries for the trip. It was Katara's intention to get Toph alone so that they could talk.

"Toph Listen…" Katara began as soon as they were out of earshot. Toph didn't wait for her to finish, she wrapped her arms around katara's waise, pulling herself up and kissing her lustfully on the lips. Katara froze with suprise and shock as Toph's tongue wiggled its way into her mouth. Toph's soft mouth still tasted of Katara's pussy, which made Katara blush uncontrollably.

"Toph stop!" Katara choked, pushing her off. "Listen, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Toph said smiling, working her hand down to Katara's thigh. Katara merely pushed her away again.

"Sorry for this! I never should have done that! Were both girls, we are meant to do that kind of stuff with men, and not until we are way older!"

"Pffft! Men schmen! It was fun when we did it! Plus we already did it once, what's the harm in doing it again!" Toph was trying to get her hand between Katara's legs but Katara still refused her.

"Once was enough and I think…"

"SHHH!" Toph demanded suddenly, putting her finger to Katara's lips. Toph was focusing on something, her blank gaze aimed at the ground.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I thought I heard…." Before Toph could finish her sentence she was on the ground paralyzed. Katara looked up to see Ty Lee, but it was too late. Ty lee's kick connected with her chest causing her to fly into a tree and fall unconcious.

Ty lee looked down at her prizes in triumph. She took a moment to savour the victory before grabbing each of them and dragging them off through the woods. After a few moments they arrived at a small clearing far away from the camp.

"This will do nicely!" Ty Lee announced to herself before pulling out some rope and tying up katara.

"You won't get away with this!" Toph snarled at Ty Lee. "When I get feeling back in my legs you will feel the fury of toph!" Ty Lee didn't seem bothered by Toph's threats, as she moved to Toph's side.

"I'm really sorry about this!" Ty Lee sofly ran her hand down Toph's cheek, confusing her.

"You'll never get Aang!" Toph barked, wiggling from side to side, desperately trying to regain control of her body.

"Stop! You'll hurt yourself, the paralysis will wear off shortly!" Ty Lee said sweetly before moving in and planting a kiss on Toph's lips. Toph felt the soft, feminine lips against her, and couldn't believe it. This simple act paralyzed her more than anything else Ty Lee could have done. As Toph tried to make sense of it, she felt her pants sliding down her legs, and than her panties. Ty Lee than tossed them aside, before sliding her hand gently between Toph's legs. All that escaped Tophs lips was a soft grunt as Ty Lee began slowly running her hand up and down Toph's wet, slimy lips.

"You'll have to excuse me, I've never done anything like this before!" Ty Lee said softly, blushing as she felt the warm, slimy juices flow out over her fingers. Toph moaned softly, letting herself succumb to the pleasure.

"It's fine, I'm new too!" Toph replied. Ty Lee was suprised but delighted to here Toph's acceptance of what was happening. She gently began sliding down her own bottoms, shuttering as her soft, virgin pussy met the open air.

"You see through your feet right?" Ty Lee asked enthusiastically, lifting Toph's leg.

"Sorta…Why?" Toph answered.

"No reason!" Ty lee replied before slowly running her tongue down the bottom of Toph's foot. Toph cringed and whimpered as her senses almost immediately bcame overwhelmed.

"So what do you see when I do this?" Ty Lee asked before slowly moving Toph's foot between her legs and pressing it to her pussy. Toph grinded her teeth togeather, biting her lip so hard it began to hurt. Ty Lee giggled as she moved her own foot between Toph's legs, and started using her toe to rub Toph's clit. Toph Whined loudly as Ty Lee began to pleasure herself on Toph's foot. Before Toph even realized she had regained control over her limbs, her hands were pulling at her hair. Rather than trying to escape, Toph immediatly grabbed Ty Lee's leg, and began to grind against the young girl's foot. They're moans growing louder and louder, until finally Ty Lee plunged Toph's foot inside of herself, causing both of them to cum viciously. Ty lee than got up, wiping her drenched foot on the grass before positioning herself over Toph. She began to slide Toph's shirt of before removing her own. Lying ontop of Toph, both of them completely naked, Ty Lee began to kiss her.

"Hey…." Ty Lee started teasingly. "How about we include that sleeping friend of yours?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ty Lee ran her hand gently down Toph's body, smiling to herself as she began working her hand between Toph's legs.

"Well? Arn't you gonna answer me?" Ty Lee teased, slowly moving her fingers up and down Toph's pussy.

"I… ummm… Don't think Katara would like that very much…" Toph muttered softly. Ty Lee stopped, leaning back with disappointment.

"Alright, I guess I should let her go than… but will you stay here with me for a while and play?"

Toph didn't even hesitate, she patted her own pussy gesturing for Ty Lee to continue.

"Less talky more rubby!" Toph barked out. Ty Lee smiled enthusiastically before running her tongue up Toph's neck, causing her to cringe. Ty Lee's hand found it's place back between her legs, rubbing her delicately. The feeling of Toph's warm, wet pussy against Ty Lees soft, feminine hands was divine. Every stroke sent gentle loving waves through Toph's body, causing her to wince and moan. Toph could feel Ty Lee's warm breath on her breast well before she felt her soft warm lips wrapping around her nipple. Toph moaned even louder, running her fingers through Ty Lee's soft, wavy hair.

Katara began to stir. She could hear the sound of Toph sighing and moaning as her eyes began to open slowly. After a few moments everything began to rush back to her and she was on her feet before anybody even noticed. Katara charged, taking Ty Lee by surprise and tackling her to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem!? You disgusting fire-nation bastard!" Katara Snapped, shaking a stunned Ty Lee by the shoulders.

"Katara stop!" Toph yelled, grabbing her by the waist and trying to pull her off of Ty Lee.

"Why!? She attacked us, kidnapped us and she…she raped you! This time she's gone too far!"

"I don't know what that means but…" Toph strained, trying to pull an angry Katara off of Ty Lee. "We were just having fun!"

Katara froze, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"You..you don't understand do you? It's all my fault! I should never have…" Katara looked at the ground in shame.

"I don't see what the big deal is! She likes it, you like it, and I love it! Can't we all just calm down and have fun?" Toph said, gently letting go of Katara, making sure she didn't attack Ty Lee again.

"You shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong!" Katara tried to explain, her stomach churning with guilt.

"If you want to be a party pooper, than head back to camp and poop on Sokka and Aangs party. Otherwise, I want you her between her legs!"

Katara blushed at Toph's request, looking down at a completely naked Ty Lee.

"Wh-what that's ridiculous! How could you even suggest…"

"It's either that, or I tell Sokka and Aang about your, 'early morning adventure!'"

Ty Lee smiled, spreading herself so that Katara could see her pretty, pink pussy.

"Come on Katara, it'll be fun!" Ty Lee said with a smile.

"I-I'd rather go back to camp!" Katara mumbled with defeat.

"Suit yourself!" Said dismissively before positioning herself between Ty Lee's legs and letting her tongue flop out over her folds. Ty Lee's sweet and juicy flavour filled Toph's mouth as she passionately suck and licked her crotch. Ty Lee placed her hand on the back of Toph's head, pushing her deeper between her legs.

A blushing Katara found herself staring at Toph's naked, dripping backside, her ass high in the air as she at out Ty Lee. Katara had never wanted to finger herself so badly in her entire life. After a few minutes of staring, she gave in, falling to her knees, and placing her lips against Toph's bare naked pussy, and giving it a submissive kiss…


	5. Chapter 5

Katara closed her eyes as she pressed her face to Toph's wet twat, kissing it at first, than slowly she began to put some tongue into it. Gently, she began to caress Toph's thighs, massaging them sensually. She felt Toph's soft pink folds slipping and sliding underneath her warm wet tongue. She could taste the sour, salty sexual fluids as they dripped down from Toph's horny hole.

Toph's blank eyes rolled up into her head as she let Katara please her. Occasionally she would moan into Ty Lee as her mouth worked furociously to taste ever small part of Ty Lees privates. All four of Toph's senses were being over taken by sex, she could smell and taste Ty Lee's warm wet crotch, she could hear the sounds of Ty Lee's moans as well as the lapping sounds of Katara's tongue, and finally she could feel ever lash of Katara's tongue echoing through her body.

Ty Lee smiled and watched, caressing her own breasts as Toph took care of her more sensative parts. Slowly, she moved her feet to either side of Toph's head, pushing Toph's face deeper between her legs. This went on for a few moments before Ty Lee began pushing Toph's face away. Toph was confused until she felt the warm spray of juices hitting her face. Ty Lee managed to stay almost completely silent as she orgasmed over Toph's face. Toph was less silent.

"I hope…y-your ready K-atara, your about to get b-batth!" Toph yelled out before letting out a long wail. Katara's face went red with embarassment as she watched Toph's pussy spurt and explode over her face.

"Eww! Toph!" Katara cried, bending the juices off of her face. "A little warning next time!?"

"I did warn you! You were just too busy licking my vagina to listen!"

"Well I could barely hear you over the sound of you lapping up that Fire Nation slut's cunt!"

"Heyyy!" Ty Lee protested.

"Why are you even hear anyway?" Katara continued. "Is this some fire nation plot to…to… do something horrible!?"

"If you don't want to be part of this, than just go back to camp. I want to play with our vaginas some more!" Toph shouted stubbornly.

"Can you please stop saying it like that!?"

"Why? That's what we're doing!"

"Just call it sex, alright?"

"Ohhhh… soo this is what sex is!"

"No! This isn't sex, sex is between a boy and a girl! This is just… Wrong!"

"Than why did you just…"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Katara yelled, her outburst causing a nearby puddle to spout and splash somewhere else. "I don't know what I was thinking, I never should have touched you like that!"

Both Ty Lee and Toph stood silently, neither one of them knowing what to say. Their naked bodies glistening in gentle sunlight. Ty Lee was still on the ground, her bright pink pussy exposed to the air. Sweat beads formed on her round, perky chest as she stat quietly watching the heated fight between Katara and Toph.

"Maybe I should go…" Ty Lee mumbled awkwardly.

"No." Toph replied, holding her hand up to Ty Lee. "Katara listen, people have been feeling sorry for me my whole life, telling me what I can and can't do. I like this, and I want to do this, just please, don't feel sorry."

Katara looked down at her feet, blushing as Toph embraced her.

"F-fine, I'll play along, but Aang and Sokka can NEVER find out!" Sighed Katara as she slowly began to undress.

She began to peel back her robe, revieling her luscious tanned breasts. She than pulled the robe off her arms, folding it before placing it gently to the side. Than, she began working her panties down her legs. Once all the way down, she kicked them to one side, before walking over to Toph.

"Lay down and stick out your tongue!" Katara instructed.

"Alright! Now we're getting somewhere!" Toph said enthusiastically. She obediently laid down on her back, sliding her tongue into the air. Ty Lee watched from the side lines, whimpering to herself as her fingers slide between her slippery folds. Slowly, she raised her legs over her head, wrapping them around so that her pussy was in Katara's full view. She began to thrust her fingers deep into herself, blushing and moaning as she did. Katara watched her masturbate as she began to lower herself onto Toph. Toph waited patiently and eagerly, feeling Katara dripping onto her face and neck. Soon Toph's tongue made contact with a warm, tight hole. As Toph's tongue began to press into it, she started to realize that it wasn't a pussy.


End file.
